Skylar Hower - The Frost Spider (Spider-Man OC Fanfiction)
by LoserRain
Summary: Peter Parker ends up becoming friends with the new girl at school, Skylar Hower. How will Skylar end up dealing with her challenges she faces after the death of her parents?
1. The New Girl

(Please know that this story takes place a little after Spider-Man homecoming, and is an AU where Tony adopts Peter. THERE ARE NO ENDGAME SPOILERS)

"Do I really have to go?" Skylar asked. The first she spoke when they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh come on," Trish patted Skylar's shoulder, "it won't be so bad. A new school, a brand-new start." She smiled at her. Trish gratefully took Skylar in after her dear parents ended up dead. They never recalled what exactly happened to them. But their unconscious bodies were both found in the middle of her childhood home. Skylar would never mention her parents to Trish. She never tried to think about them at all. But when Trish tried to talk about the death of Skylar's parents, Skylar would immediately shut down and went back to her bedroom all alone. "Believe me, this will be good for you, now get out and go make some new friends."

A heavy sigh came through Skylar's mouth. "Fine." She dragged herself and her bag out of the car and shut the car door.

"See you later!" Trish gently waved, putting up the window and drove off, leaving Skylar in the middle of the sidewalk. Kids stared at her as she passed wearily through the halls, she was told to meet some (probably) intelligent boy that was supposed to show her around, that was why she was a bit early before class starts.

"Hey." A boy's voice greeted Skylar, making her nearly jump before realizing it was just a student. "Are you Skylar? I'm supposed to show you around. I'm Peter by the way." Peter, spoke.

Peter obtained his own secrets. Like how May ending up tragically dying for one and then ended up being adopted by the Tony Stark was unimaginable. He sure had his reasons to keep it close to himself as possible, to keep himself safe.

Skylar nodded sagely at him. "Okay, nice to meet Peter." She smiled a little at him. "So where do we start?" Skylar asked, genuinely trying to make sure her first impression good enough by meeting a classmate.

Peter nodded with an engaging smile. "Let's go head to your locker first." Leading the way, Peter tried picking up a short conversation. "So, where were you from? Had you still been living in the city before you came here?" Peter asked, just a casual question anyone would ask if they were new.

Skylar gave a small nod. "I've lived in this city my whole life. I lived all over the place, but hopefully I'll settle here for now." She answered grimly. Nevertheless trying to hide the fact that she hopelessly lost her neglectful parents, she was already moving a whole lot before they died.

"Well, here's your locker." Peter declared, "You have your combination, right?" He politely asks her, just as friendly he's been from the start.

Skylar gave another nod as she turns to her locker, desperately trying to get the thing open. "You know, you're the first person to ever smile at me like that before, it's mostly all stares or disgusted looks." She pointed out, having the habit to mention anything she was thinking about in her head.

"Oh, really? Is that… is that a good thing?" Peter carefully asked her, "that locker is a pain to open," he pointed out to her. Skylar ended triumphantly getting the jammed locker open.

"Probably." Skylar shrugged, she didn't try placing her bag in neatly, only to gather the stuff she needs for class.

"Have you... had any friends before?" Peter asked. He felt a little bad for the girl. He experienced himself what it felt like to be lonely. He definitely had Ned, of course. But he knew it felt horrible knowing there was no one to talk to or be laughing with.

"I had a friend when I was little, I don't remember much about them, but at the end, they ended up ditching me to become one of those wicked girls," Skylar replied meekly, carefully shutting her locker.

"Well, I'm certain they were wrong for them to do that. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Peter shrugged. He would be friends with her. Only if she wanted to, that is. Then that brilliant idea just popped into his head. "Hey, maybe we can be friends if you want." The boy gently suggested with a pleasant smile.

Skylar froze a little before she replied. "I- Um, are you… sure?" She was skeptical, she was never asked this question before in a extremely long time, maybe this was some prank. But she doubts it because Peter constantly had that innocent smile since the very few seconds that they've met, and that was a couple of minutes ago.

"Of course I'm sure! I bet my friend Ned and MJ would want to be friends with you too." Peter reassured her. "They'd really like you." He added eagerly.

Skylar instantly gave a small smile at Peter before it interrupted as a random boy appeared out of nowhere. It indeed surprised Peter, too.

"Well, hey Penis-Parker, hanging out with the new loser girl? I'd warn you. He's not really good at keeping his parents alive." The boys remark made Skylar very angry, she already hated was also somehow surprised that if she exactly heard that Peter was also an orphan himself, too.

"What do you mean by that? Peter is way better than you already?" Skylar frowned, this dude was pretty low.

"Don't worry about him, Skylar. It's fine." Peter informed her, not wanting Flash to be a problem for Skylar.

"No. You're pretty low of a human to make fun of someone if they lost their parents," Skylar remarked bitterly to the foolish boy.

"What do you know, loser girl? Do you even know who I am? Name's Flash and I'm sure I could give you total Hell if you knew what you were doing." Flash, spoke harshly.

"Well, then, Flash. You better be picking a better name for me other than 'loser girl' cause' I had worse, and I'd be certain to wipe that smirk off your face any minu-."

Peter cut Skylar off as he carefully pulled her away from Flash before she said something she'd regret. "Skylar, it's not worth it, trust me. He's better off being left alone." He warned, knowing damned well that Skylar was pretty irritated at Flash already. But he was glad that Skylar knew how to stick up for herself from all the years she's been alone.

"Okay. Yeah, maybe you're right." Skylar gave in, nodding before returning her attention to Peter fully. "Okay, why not. Let's be friends." Skylar eagerly agreed, holding out her hand to him.

Peter gave a smile and accepted Skylar's soft hand proudly. "Okay, friends."

Memorable months went by after Skylar showed up. Peter and Sky ended up naturally getting a big brother and little sister relationship. She loved having the rest her dear friends, Ned and MJ as well, too. Skylar was opening up a lot more like she was before her parents died, it made her happy to be herself once again. She loved that she could make her friends laugh and also could help them when they struggled. But lately Skylar's been rather distant in her mind lately, it looked like she wasn't sleeping much at night. And Peter didn't know if he liked that or not.

Not long ago, Skylar's nightmares were getting worse and worse. Dreadful nightmares of that emotional night when she saw her parents lying on their own pool of blood. As a result she was barely getting any sleep at night. She ended up only running on four or three hours of impossible sleep for a week. Skylar's usually straightened blonde hair was now all messy. Her sky-blue eyes consist of dark circles underneath, and she ended up getting a bit paler than usual. Every so often she'd nearly fell over from her just being darn exhausted.

Peter was worried. Skylar was on his mind during his patrols as Spider-Man. Whenever he frantically tried asking if she was alright, she would just slide the question away and talk about school instead, or anything else that didn't involve with talking about it. And his newly adoptive father, Tony noticed the kid thinking a whole lot.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Tony asked him from his chair. They were both at Tony's personal lab, which was working on some of his suits while Peter was doing homework.

"Nothing- I'm just thinking about someone," Peter replied gloomy, placing down his pencil that was tapping on the table repeatedly.

"Who, some girlfriend of yours?" Tony asked, giving a small smirk, he was only kidding around like he usual does.

"What? Gosh! No." Peter jerked his head to Tony. "It's Sky, she's- well, I don't know how she's doing regardless. She looks like she's barely getting any sleep and looks like she's going to pass out any second. She almost did once or twice, actually."

Tony nodded some. He knew the relationship Peter had with her. Skylar was the one who quickly figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, so she came by a few times. It made Tony feel better that Peter had some sibling relationship with someone. "Tried, well you know, talking to her?" Tony wondered dully.

"Absolutely, I have. A whole bunch. She keeps pushing me away whenever I ask, though. Pretending that she's okay when she really isn't." Peter muttered, giving a slight sigh. "I know she lost her parents, but I don't think it's all that." He shrugged slightly.

"Sky doesn't have any parents?" Tony blinked stupidly. He hadn't have a clue that Skylar was an orphan at all, and he was supposed to be smart and notice this thing.

"She has her foster mother, Trish. But I don't know what happened to her real ones, she never told me… I'm worried." Peter told Tony.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., please look up personal information about Skylar Hower's parents."

"Dad-" Peter didn't want to invade Skylar's personal life if she didn't want to.

"Jennifer and Daniel Hower were both murdered at their home at November 21st this year, sir."

Peter's eyes widened. Tony was just as surprised. Was that really true? Skylar's parents were brutally murdered? Gosh, he felt horrible not realizing the worst-case scenario was probably really true because it was. It was only two months ago since that happened, and Peter felt horrible. He's going to help his friend as she helps him.

Skylar was taking a walk around Queens, thinking that if she was motivated and moving, that she would end up being more awake. It was a pretty cold winter day, and she held onto her jacket that tried to keep her warm. She walked warily passed an alleyway when she suddenly heard some weird hissing sound.

Cautiously, and tiredly, Skylar peeked into the alleyway where she heard the unusual commotion. She widened her sunken tired eyes awake as she saw a huge, gigantic, big white spider. It had some frost breathing out of its gross big mouth. Some frost spider or something looked liked it. It was probably the size of a polar bear. It was feeding off of this dead street rat that ended up frozen. Skylar ended up tripping over a trash can and falling over.

Perfect job, Sky.

The cold, big white spider turned to the girl and stared at her with its hundred glowing blue eyes. It then hissed, obviously annoyed that it's been interrupted by eating its lunch. Skylar was really awake now because she was well aware her life was now being threatened by a spider that could break her leg if stepped on it.

The frost spider leaped, ready to pounce onto the teen. Skylar widened her eyes, quickly running to the side before she was about to get crushed. She ended up falling to the ground by her feet. Before she could look up, she felt her leg shot up in pain, she was bitten.

Skylar screamed, the pain throbbed and cold shot up around her body, making her freezing. The pain suddenly stopped. Only the icy cold took over it. Before she could look at her leg, she felt herself being lifted up by the giant frost spider and being thrown.

Peter, now swinging around as Spider-Man was trying to get to Skylar's place to make sure she was okay. He came to a stop when he saw something big and white- a big spider. It looked so weird but memorizing when it was glowing a very light blue, it was also very frightening for being a spider. Before he could understand what was happening, he saw the giant spider bite something or someone. Its...

"Skylar!"

Peter quickly swung and caught the girl that was flung by the now very dangerous and hated spider.

"Got you!" He looked at his terrified friend, who was frozen by the touch. Peter found himself gripping Skylar closer when she closed her icy blue eyes and gave out a small groan. He was a bit mad. No, he was very mad. It was rude for the spider to just end up biting his very close friend he met only months ago. He landed on the rooftop gracefully and aimed at the spider, about to shock the spider and kill it. But it was already curled up on its back, a sign of when spiders do die.

Peter looked at Skylar. Her skin and hair turned into the whitest white. He widened his Spidery eyes and did the first thing he thought of, bring Skylar to his father.


	2. Frosty

Peter was freaking out, but Tony was reassuring that Skylar would end up being absolutely fine and awake, soon. He was mad at himself. He could have easily realized that his friend needed help a long time ago. He could have also prevented the now deceased spider from biting his friend. Peter really cared Skylar a lot. He looked at her like his little sister. They would laugh and cry when they needed to, it was an absolutely wonderful relationship Peter would never want to lose. But yet, Peter was still angry.

"I could have stopped it, though! I could have stopped that thing from biting her, what if she'll never wake up because of me? How can I ever tell her I'm sorry?" Peter ranted, barely ripping out his light brown hair in distress.

"Pete. Relax, okay? Sky is alive, right?" He gestured to the sleeping girl. "You did good, kid, you only got there seconds before it ended up biting her, it's not your fault," Tony reassured him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "So relax and keep that hair, you're pulling it out."

Peter let out a sigh and rested his arms on the table. He felt bad for Skylar. She recently lost her family, and he knew how that felt because he lost May only last year. Skylar was barely awake because she was so terrified of her nightmares and still sad about her parents being gone. But now here she was, all sad and mopey and ended up getting bit by a surprisingly gigantic spider. He was at least glad the spider was gone, and not a threat anymore to her or anyone. He just wondered where the spider came from. It reminded him of how he got bit by a spider, not as big as frost spider that's for sure.

A sudden movement came from Skylar, her head shifted before she fluttered her icy blue eyes open. She was puzzled, feeling like she was sleeping for years. It made her feel more awake and relaxed at the same time.

Peter smiled brightly when he noticed that Skylar was actually awake. "Sky, hey, take it easy, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Skylar sat up some, blinking. "What happened? I can't remember…"She turned her head to Peter, looking for an answer, rubbing her head."Where am I?"

"You… got bit by an extremely big frost spider, I think. You ended up getting really really cold and passed out. You only slept for about an hour, though." Peter explained as clearly as he could. "You're at the tower."

Skylar shifted her head some and noticed that Tony was standing there by her side as well. "Okay… Yeah, that just- did I really get bitten by a massive spider?" She widened her eyes some as the episode started to play in her head again.

Tony answered with a nod. "How are you feeling, frosty?" Tony asked he was trying to at least lighten up the mood a little, deciding on frosty for Skylar's new nickname for now.

Skylar uttered a slight laugh. "Frosty? You're calling me Frosty, Stark?" She actually smiled. "I feel fine, though. I'm… better than fining, actually."

Peter was satisfied to see Skylar smile, it was a while when she gave a sincere, genuinely cheerful smile. He was also glad she was alive.

"You sure? Cause you're probably looking like Snow White by now." Tony wondered, most likely wanting to let the girl know her recent physical changes.

Skylar blinked as her gaze directed to her hands, her hands were really white, she hadn't seen the whitest white on someone before. She turned and looked at her reflection on a mirror, and her hair was nearly the same white as well. "What the Hell!" She took an icy breath, getting all worked up. "Why did this happen? This can't happen, I have to go back home to Trish and she must be freaking out and I look like a freak and-"

"Calm down, kid. Peter made sure to tell Trish. You fell into a frozen pond, though." Tony reassured.

"We'll bring you back to Trish as soon as we know you're going to be okay." Peter promised her, giving Skylar a reassuring smile.

"Okay… Okay, frozen pond, okay…" Skylar uttered a sigh before forcefully giving a bright smile. "Well, I feel fine now, so I can go now," Skylar informed them, going to stand up. "Right?"

Peter pressed a gentle but firm hand on Skylar's shoulder, stopping her from getting up. "We still don't know that, Sky. You were sleeping, basically frozen." He nodded some at her.

"I'm fine, Peter. I told you, I actually feel better than fine. I felt like… like I had the most sleep in my entire life." Skylar assured him, carefully removing Peter's hand off of her. "I'm okay."

The remembrance of knowing that Skylar didn't get any sleep for weeks of how he caught her from falling on the way on their walk home from school did trouble him. She did look a lot better as she said she was. Skylar was just way more colder and whiter. The bags that were underneath her eyes disappeared, and she didn't look like she was going to fall over either. He still didn't want to leave his concerned eyes off her, though. Gosh, he was being protective like Mr. Stark was to Peter himself.

"Let her leave, kid. If that's what she wants, she can leave. She'll tell us if anything strange comes up, even if not, we'll know because you'll see her every day." Tony patted his son's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Skylar thanked, smiling brightly at him. Obviously glad that she was allowed to return home to Trish.

"I'll have Happy drive you back home," Tony told her, offering a hand off the bed.

"I'll go with you too, Sky, if that's okay?" Peter asked her, looking at her for reassurance that Skylar did want him to go with her.

"Of course, Peter. Sure," Skylar nodded, accepting Tony's hand. "I'll enjoy the company, really." She also knew she wouldn't be able to stop Peter from getting worried. So showing him how she would return safely home would probably make him feel a lot better.

Peter leads the way out of the building. Tony glanced at the girl with worry eyes. If Peter thought Skylar was important, then she might as well be important to Tony. Besides, he started liking the other kid very much. She was the one that helps Peter a lot with him dealing with May dying when Tony can't give the boy comfort. It makes Tony feel thankful, glad, and most of all happy.

Peter quickly got out of the car before Happy could so he'd go open the door for his sister friend. Skylar shook her head some but smiled softly. She appreciated Peter's kind normal self just the way he is and got herself out of the car.

"Should I walk you in? Will you be okay of how worried Trish would get?" Peter asked her, giving a worried look.

"Peter, I'll be fine. I might have been bitten by a giant spider, but I can get myself in my own home like I always do. I can also deal with Trish like I normally do." Skylar patted Peter's shoulder before leaving before he could reply.

"Be safe." Peter sighed under his breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked for the thousandth time, touching Skylar's very cold skin and frowned, "are you sure you're not feeling that cold?"

"Trish, I promise you, I'm fine. Not even cold okay?" Skylar was aware that her skin was cold to the touch. But she felt like it was completely normal. Not too warm and not too cold. She was also aware that her skin was also very white, along with her hair that used to be a bright blonde.

Trish gave a sigh as she put the palm of her hand and rests it against Skylar's cheek. "Promise me that you're fine?"

Skylar nodded. "Promise. I'm okay. Should you be getting any sleep? You have a meeting tomorrow, right?" She asked, carefully moving Trish's hand off of her face.

"You're right, kid. Go get ready for bed yourself too, okay. You're off school tomorrow, I want you to rest a day before you're there okay?" Trish kissed Skylar's forehead.

"Alright, Trish." Skylar nodded. She was glad that she didn't have to go to school because she just couldn't deal with all the stares. She could deal with the hated eyes that landed on her every day, but now people would think she looked like a freak with her white hair.

Skylar walked into her bedroom. It was a simple small room. It still had some unpacked boxes because of her habit of knowing she's just going to pack up all over again. There were magazines cut out of certain outfits on her wall above her desk, and various of sketches made by Skylar of other outfits she's made. Sklar did love putting things together like clothes, music and motorcycles. Skylar would usually get bullied of her own hobbies, but she continued doing them anyway. Skylar let out a sigh and changed into some comfortable clothes and climbed into bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling. Did that absolutely happen, did she really get bitten by a gigantic spider? Was all of this just another dream, another nightmare? It didn't seem like a nightmare. It wasn't like any of her parents died in it. She indeed felt like this was a moment for her, a moment to just move on from her parents. Skylar just couldn't find a way to fall asleep. Was this just the excitement or the shock happening? She tossed and turned to find the most comfortable position to close her eyes and just fell asleep, but it didn't happen. Skylar found herself standing up and looking out the window of her room. She stared at the stars that shined through all the buildings that blocked it, making her smile softly and appreciating being in this lovely world. Sure, Skylar wasn't like MJ who would point out the depressing things and draw in her sketchbook of miserable people or things. But Skylar wasn't really the one to constantly point out amazing things. It took a moment of thinking before Skylar climbed out of her window. She jumped down to the fire escape and heading up to the roof of the building and laid down. Staring up at the night sky once again only ending up remembering things from her early past.

"_Why do you and mamma hate me?" A seven year old Skylar called out crying to her father. "You or mamma never stay here with me and when you do stay it means we're moving. If I do something, bad Mommy will just hit me because I'm a bad girl." Sky sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears that just kept rolling down her rosy cheeks. _

_Her father, Daniel uttered a deep sigh and crouched down to his daughter, rubbing his forehead. "Honey, your mother and I don't hate you. We just have many work to do to make sure we stay home." He moved a strand of hair that blocked Skylar's blue eyes. "Mamma and I love you very much, Skylight."_

_Sky's lips quivered, nodding a little before looking down at the ground. "But why doesn't mamma tell me that? She never says she loves me," She muttered, "I'm probably just a terrible daughter." _

"_No! Skylight, you are the best daughter in the whole wide world! But even if mommy might not say she loves you all the time, don't mean she doesn't love you. I know she loves you a whole lot." Daniel opened up his arms. "Come here, Skylight." _

_Skylar wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and buried her face into his chest. "I love you, daddy." _

"_I love you more, Skylight. Now I have to go okay? See you in two days. I'll miss you." _

Skylar wiped some tears away from her eyes as she turned back into reality where she was on the rooftop all alone with her thoughts to grasp over her. "I miss you too, dad." She told to the sky quietly.

"Get away you, freaks!" Skylar's attention snapped back down onto the ground from below her. She spotted a girl struggling to get away from some jerks that tried to take her watch that looked pretty valuable.

You can't just sit there and watch, Sky. Skylar thought to herself, she quickly climbed down the fire escape and jumped down behind the men that were harassing this teenaged girl. Glaring down at them, Skylar managed to yell at them and capture their attention.

"What's going on you asses! You mind letting that girl go and get away or else!" Skylar clinched her hand into a fist and kept her cold hard glare at the men who turned to look at Skylar, who had nothing to defend herself with.

"That's an old one, or else what, squirt?" The more miniature man laughed. "What could you even do anyway?"

"Or else I'll get… Spider-Man." Skylar said doubtfully, she was really screwing this up and she was now feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Oh no! What are we ever going to do? Spider-Man is so scary." The taller man gave a sarcastic reply, waving his hands in the air. Up until the other girl dashed for it, grabbing Skylar's hand and making her run with her.

"Thanks for that!" The other girl smiled, she had brown hair with blue highlights that was half shaved off. She had her lips pierced along with her nose too. She did look like she would get into trouble normally.

"Oh yeah… No problem." Skylar nodded. They came to a stop as the brown hair girl pulled her back onto an alleyway and kept quiet, watching the men that were trying to steal from her run past them. Skylar gave a sigh of relief and slid down the wall trying to catch her breath. "Are you… are you okay?" She managed to ask.

"Thanks to you. You got them distracted, and that helped a lot. You okay? You look pale." The other could tell because of the lights that shined against Skylar's milky skin.

Skylar nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled some as the other girl sat alongside her. "I'm Skylar, by the way." She introduced herself.

"Natalie, but my friends calls me Nat. But my parents call me brat." Natalie, laughed some. "That was pretty crazy, saying that you'd get Spider-Man." She shook her head some but still smiled.

"Well, I would assume they would end up getting scared, but I guess I was wrong." Skylar chuckled to herself.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Sky. But I'll have to get away and sneak back into my apartment before my parents realize I'm missing." Natalie stood up, offering a hand up that Skylar hesitantly took. "I'll see you around, right?" Natalie's hazel eyes stared into Skylar's frosty blue eyes.

Skylar nodded with a blush. "Yeah, totally. See you around, Nat." She waved as Natalie started walking away swiftly. Skylar thought Natalie was actually extremely pretty with her tanned skin, ripped up jeans and half shaved hair. She hopes she sees Natalie really soon.

Skylar let out a gentle sigh as she went back to her apartment. She snuck in her room from the window quietly. Slipping her shoes on and raced and pulled the covers over her head when she heard the door crack up some. Trish came over quietly and kissed Skylar's head goodnight one last time before hesitantly shutting the door.

Skylar let out a small sigh and decided to stay up all night watching Netflix, hoping she will grow tired and fall asleep, but that moment never came. Her head jerked to the beeping alarm as it flashed it was 6:00, realizing she never fell asleep that night. Weird.


	3. We're Going To Be Okay

Skylar stared into the mirror as it laid a self-hatred reflection of herself. A monster that practically looked like a ghost that was half way dead. Skylar thought she would have gotten used to this by now, but that moment never came. She thought no one could ever love her now because she looked like some sort of freak. A freak could never be loved, that was the truth. Her usually cold hand (She can't really tell.) touched her very pale whitened skin carefully, letting out a deep sigh. How could someone ever hold on to her hand that was cold as ice when she thought it was actually pretty warm? How could someone kiss her cheek that looked white and deathining? Would she be alone for the rest of her life with no hand to hold hers or even kiss her? Skylar let out another heavy sigh as she felt a tear that almost formed crystals rolling down her face. She was a freak, that's what she was. She'll always be one until the day she dies, or until somehow would end up getting normal again. But she had to accept the fact that she was some freak that had to go to school this morning.

Skylar got dressed, wearing a oversized sweater that hid the rest of her pale skin. A scrunched up her snow-white hair underneath her dark coarse beanie. Skylar snatched her bag and hurried out the door before Trish could tell her good morning. Skylar just wanted to get this day over with from all of the stares she would get throughout the day. She was thinking of so many outcomes that will come throughout the day. Like how many people would scream, or how many people would call the police to send her off and execute her? What would her parents think of her now? Skylar was never okay to begin with. She was always alone when her parents were gone throughout the week and would cry for them whenever she had her terrifying nightmares. But all she could do now was suck it up and deal with it and go throughout the day.

"Hey, Sky." Peter waved over to Skylar who didn't look ready to come back to school. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, never forgetting that the reason of why she was as white as snow or why she wasn't at school the other day. MJ and Nat were there too. They both understood something bad happened to Skylar, but doesn't know exactly why.

Skylar nodded. "I will be until this day is over." She complained with a sigh, shrugging her shoulders while opening her locker and put her stuff in.

"Dude, what happened? Why are you so pale?" Nat was the first to ask Skylar, who just bobbed her head and gave another light shrug. "You know they won't allow you keep that hat on, right?"

"I ended up with a really bad cold. I'm fine now, don't worry. And I don't care if they tell me to take this off." Skylar closed her locker, maybe a bit too harshly because it ended up with a loud bang, making the rest of the three blink and stared at her. Skylar turned to face them and lifted an eyebrow. "What? I said I was fine!" She harshly yelled, walking away from the group as she took a sip of coffee.

"What's up with her?" MJ turned to Peter. "You know what really happened, don't you?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Even MJ was concerned and she showed it. She usually hid her feelings inside her head to make sure she didn't mess any of her only friendships she ever had.

"Skylar said it. She only had a cold, but maybe she doesn't want y- I mean us to know, you know?" Peter shrugged a little before turning to follow Skylar, but she already vanished with the crowd of people. "Great, we lost Sky."

Skylar couldn't really avoid the group sense most of her classes is with them anyway. Whenever she tried to hide away in the corner of the cafeteria for lunch MJ sat and stared at her with frosty eyes.

"What…?" Skylar rested her head on her hand. Trying to avoid eye contact with her friend. That usually made sure to tell what she felt about something, feeling like these were one of her moments.

"What's like going on with you, Sky." MJ questioned her, "I think you know we all know you didn't just have some bad cold." MJ stared at her as Nat and Peter, who sat next to MJ and looked at Skylar at curiosity.

"I'm fine, kay?" Skylar stabbed her fork into her salad eagerly. "I get bad colds." She had taken a bite of the green salad before Flash interrupted the group.

"How's it hanging there, loser girl. Why weren't you at school yesterday, you skipping school?" Flash asked with a small smirk. "What happened to you, you look like you've seen a spider that could've killed you."

Skylar froze slightly along with Peter. She next sat up a little before looking down, trying to avoid looking at the boy she hated. "You know it'd be indeed better if you just go away?" Skylar muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean by that. I'm pretty sure everybody wishes you never came here in the first place. Just because your parents died don't mean you have to be a sad little orphan girl all the time. They most likely never wanted you anyway." Flash shrugged.

_ "What do you want, foolish child? Gosh, I wonder why I ever kept you in the first place. Just go to your room." Skylar remembered her mother said after she had wanted to talk to her mother about seeing if she could watch a movie with them. It wounded Skylar so much of knowing that her only mother she ever had hated her. But she refused to allow other people making her feel small. _

Skylar stood up, and within a blink of an eye her cold hand punched Flash square in the jaw, making him stumble backwards in shock. "Don't ever talk about my parents. You dick, got it?" Skylar yelled at Flash who supported his chin with his hand.

"Sky!" Peter yelled in shock, never thinking that Skylar would lay off her cool and punch someone like that. If she did that before she came here, she wouldn't even be here.

"What the Hell, freak? Look what you did to my fucking jaw!" Mumbled Flash, who held his jaw in his hand, trying not to taste his own hated blood.

"Good! At least you deserve it you di-" Skylar got pulled away by Peter gently but forcefully. She took a quivering breath before widening her eyes. "Oh God, I'm in so much trouble…" She looked at Peter who nodded gently, patting her shoulder lightly.

Trish entered Principal Mortia's office quickly as Skylar was sitting there crossing her arms, glaring at Flash who held his broken and bruised jaw and glared right back. Skylar already knew she was in so much trouble after the fact that she did punch someone in the face. Trish would get really pissed off with something like this, and Skylar pretty much crossed that line a whole mile ago.

"Miss Plourd, thank you for coming at short notice." Principal Mortia guested to the seat next to Skylar. He leaned in and placed his hands on the table. "Sky, here ended up punching Flash in the face, Miss Plourd. We do not tolerate this behavior, so we have to discuss consequences."

"I'm sorry, Principal... Mortia, but I'm sure there must be a reason why this happened." Trish placed her eyes on Skylar who slumped further into the chair. "Skylar's a lovely kid, she couldn't have done this without a good reason."

"She punched my son's face and practically broke it! There must be a good reason." Flash's mother complained loudly, making her thoughts clear.

"Mrs. Thompson and Miss. Plourd, we do need to calm down and we will talk about with both sides of their stories. Flash already told his." Principal Mortia looked at Skylar, where the rest of them stared at her.

"Okay… Let me see. I remember Flash here for one at the start called me you know, loser girl." Skylar moved her hand around, "which isn't really nice." She pointed out. "In addition he told me nobody ever wanted me including with my long gone... dead... parents." Skylar's voice broke with the words dead and parents. They were gone, and it was hard to remember every time Skylar would wake up.

"You said what to my Sky?" Trish widened her eyes at Flash, "you said what to my Skylar?" Trish repeated with her voice rising with rage.

"Don't yell at my boy like that! I don't think he ever said that. She's lying. She's a lying brat that punched my son's face!" Mrs. Thompson yelled back.

"Enough, please! Skylar you are suspended for the whole week, and Flash will get in counseling and community service until he stops acting like this. You all are free to leave." Principal Mortia rose and opened the door for all the four to leave.

Trish lead Skylar the way by placing her hand on Sky's shoulder and steered her. "I can't believe he said that to you. Why haven't you talked to me about this yet? I thought you said everything was fine at school, Sky."

Skylar let out a slight sigh. "I know… I just- I thought I can handle it, you know. It is possible I can handle with the fact that my parents are gone, Trish." Skylar frowned. "But then I got all mad I just- I didn't… I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry."

Trish stopped turning Skylar to face her. "Stop apologizing, I forgive you." She hauled Skylar into a hug who hesitantly winded her pale arms tight around the woman who took her in after the worst of everything happened to her. Skylar pulled away after he heard Peter call out her name. Trish kissed the girls head. "Go talk to him. I'll be waiting in the car." Trish patted her shoulder before leaving out to the car.

"Sky, hey. What happened? Are you leaving?" Peter interrogated her with concern. He didn't like that Flash told Sky about her parents about that. He didn't like when that happened to himself, too. Peter would never want Sky, who he thought of her like a little sister, to having the same things that were told to him too.

"I'm suspended, that's for sure…" Skylar let out a sigh and crossed her arms, looking up at Peter. "I really screwed up."

"I don't think you screwed up, Sky. You just got mad, it happens. I get mad sometimes." Peter pointed out. "I still didn't like what Flash said to you, are you okay?"

Skylar had taken a minute before she replied. "Well, I will be right? I'll end up fine. They're words, and words shouldn't hurt, right?" Skylar bit her lip, trying to prevent for tears to fall down her cheeks. "I'll see you, okay. Take care Pete-Brain." Skylar had left the school before Peter had a chance to say goodbye.

Skylar was up at the rooftop of her apartment building as she was doodling in her sketchbook of the scenery of the city's night sky. She can't believe she punched freaking Flash in the face, and she still couldn't believe a huge spider bit her still.

"I thought I saw you up here." A voice came from behind Skylar, who jumped and turned to see it was. It was Natalie! How did she know Skylar was up here, she didn't even know where Skylar lived? Maybe.

"What- Nat, how did you- how did you find me?" Skylar blinked, puzzled. Watching as Natalie sat next Skylar and took her sketchbook from her hand and looked at it.

"I have my ways." Natalie shrugged. "This is extremely cool, Sky. You drew this yourself?" Natalie sounded actually impressed. She handed it back to Skylar with a faint smile.

"It's not done yet, it's not really good, either." Skylar shrugged, placing the sketchbook beside her and stared at Natalie. "You still didn't really answer me, by the way. How did you find me here?"

"Well, I might have seen you come here, so I figured you lived here." Natalie placed her hand on her knee. "So I was like, maybe I'll see that girl who saved me the other day. Any more questions?" Natalie smirked a little playfully.

"In fact, I do." Skylar gave a nod. "Do you normally get in trouble often like that?" Skylar asked, she genuinely wanted to know in case it might happen again.

Natalie chuckled a little and nodded. "Well, I do tend on getting into trouble a lot. I actually managed to sneak back home without my parents noticing me, by the way."

"That's magnificent." Skylar grin grew a little more. "What would happen if they did catch you?" Skylar wondered.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask you a question, wait for your turn." Natalie sat up straighter a little before coming up with a question. "Did you dye your hair or something? It looks good on you." She pointed out.

Skylar blinked. Someone thought her hair looked good at her? Skylar thought she looked more like a freak or anything. Did this girl she basically saved the other day actually compliment twice. Sure, Skylar had Peter, MJ and Nat to give sincere compliments to her. But this was a girl that looked badass and was a total trouble maker. How could a trouble maker even start thinking Skylar actually looked cool?

"Hello, Earth to Sky." Natalie waved a hand in front of Skylar's confused icy blue eyes. "You need to like to answer me, idiot."

"Oh, yeah, I dyed it." Skylar nodded, getting out of her train of thought. Skylar wouldn't dare tell the girl who thought she was cool tells her that the reason why her hair and skin was white as snow that she got bitten by a spider.

"Cool. When I dyed my hair, my parents freaked out." Natalie hummed in a reply. "They grounded me, though." Natalie looked over toward the beautiful night sky that looked just like her. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"What?" Skylar asked, confused.

"The sky, idiot." Natalie rolled her eyes sarcastically but playfully. "It's nice, right? Usually, all we see now are our phones or something." She shrugged.

Skylar turned her gaze to the lit up sky and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's pretty nice."

They both stared at the beautiful scenery before Natalie broke the silence. "I should get going, I'll see you around. I know where you live." Natalie winked before she stood up.

"Oh- okay, bye." Skylar said quickly before she watched Natalie climb down onto the ground and left. She sighed, wondering if she someone blew her chances of being Natalie's actual friend. Before she went to start drawing again, her phone had rung. Peter.

Skylar sighed as she answered the call. "Pete-Brain, what do you want?" She asked, standing up.

"Hey, Sky. I was just checking on things. How are you doing?" Peter asked from the other end of the line.

"I'm alive, Peter. Was that all you were going to ask me?" Skylar asked him, pacing back and forth from the rooftop.

"No- Well, yeah…" Peter answered sheepishly. "You never got mad like that. I was worried." Peter let out a sigh.

"Stop being all over me,_ mother._" Skylar rolled her eyes to the sky. "I'm going to be fine and okay. Alright?"

Suddenly Skylar heard a thundering crash from her apartment. "What the Hell was that- Peter I'll go talk to you later." Skylar was already heading back toward her apartment.

"What do you mean what the Hell was that? Why do you have to go, do I need to be Spider-Man and come over?"

"No-" There was another noise. "Okay, yeah just come here. See you later." Skylar hung up as she crawled through her window of her room. "Trish?" She called out, walking out of her room to detect a hooded figure on the couch.

"Why, hello there, Skylar Hower." They spoke, they were cleaning blood of a… knife. They looked over, and Skylar got a glimpse of a smirk from the light.

Skylar froze, blinking. "What are doing here? Who are you. What… What is that?" Skylar asked, taking a few steps back.

"To many questions at once, dear." The hooded figure swayed their head and stood, twirling around the knife with a finger. "I was sent here to execute your guardian, Trish Plourd after I killed your disgusting parents. And now, you're next."

Skylar widened her eyes. She didn't stop the tears that formed as crystals from rolling down her cheeks. "You… You what? You did what? Where is Trish, where is-" The hooded figure pointed down to the ground, where Trish laid there in a pool of her own blood. "Trish!" She yelled. "You killed her! You killed them!" Skylar yelled, jerking her head toward Trish's limb body and went toward her and shook her. "Trish, please. Trish wake up, please. You can't leave me too. You need to wake up." Skylar yelled at the woman that did not deliver a response in return. Skylar felt anger, and sadness. How could this happen when she was right up at the rooftop? Why did every parent she ever had died? It didn't make sense. Skylar's gaze turned from underneath her as she saw frost, that was turning into ice forming from beneath her.

The hooded figure chuckled. "You are a monster that must be dealt with." Before Skylar could look up again the hooded figure kicked her up against the wall. "Face it. You recognized that as well."

"No, you're wrong. I'm going to kill your ass." Skylar replied simply, throwing a cold hard punch to the hooded figure as they slipped on some ice that Skylar figured out how to make it show up. The hooded figure stumbled backwards, ending up bumping onto Spider-Man that was standing there angrily.

Skylar slowly slid down the wall after the hooded figure managed to flee from the apartment building with fear. But saying they swore that they will return and kill Skylar, who was a monster. Peter already called Tony so they were on their way to the two.

"They're all gone…" Skylar managed to speak, looking up at Peter with sad eyes. "My parents are gone and now Trish…" Skylar teared up. "It's all my fault"

"Hey, don't tell yourself that. It's not true." Peter reassured her, sitting down next to her. "I couldn't stop from my aunt May from dying. No one could. Things happen, it's nowhere near your fault."

Skylar shook her head. "No, you're wrong. It's all my fault, Peter. It's all my fault." Ice tears fell from her cheeks onto the ground. She buried her face into Peter's shoulder as she kept crying even if she didn't want to. She just kept so many tears in and now she was starting to finally break and set free from all the pain that's been huddled inside her.

"Skylar look at me?" Peter asked gently, gently rubbing her back for some comfort. He felt bad for the girl, and never wanted to see her cry. Skylar did looked up as she was asked too, waiting for what Peter was going to say. "It's not your fault. I know it feels like everything is your fault. Trust me, I know. I lost aunt May and it hurt, it hurt that I couldn't save her. But then you came around and you're the person who knew exactly what I was going through and made me feel better. You're my sister. I love you like a sister. Now say it's not your fault, please."

"It's not my fault…" Skylar sniffled, wiping her tears away. "It's not my fault." Skylar repeated, nodding.

"We're going to be okay."


	4. Spider-lings

Skylar sat at the couch as stared at her hands that were producing ice at the cushions. That was all Skylar did when she arrived with Peter. He was trying explaining everything that happened at Skylar's place where someone killed her adoptive mother, leaving her Skylar all alone and having no one else to take care for her unless she gets sent back to the foster service (that was terrible) for the rest of her life until she turned eighteen. The words were drowned out of her head as she kept her gaze at her hands. These were ice cold hands that can just shoot ice out whenever she felt terrified, and this was new. Not every human being obtained this, only superheroes or villains could. But Skylar was not a hero or a villain, she was a freak. Skylar was a freak that could hurt someone without meaning too, and a freak that nobody would ever want around.

"It's okay if you tell me to leave, Mr. Stark, sir." Skylar interrupted the two as she looked up at Tony and Peter. "You have more important things to worry about."

Those words Skylar said shocked Tony, including Peter. These were the only words she uttered since she arrived at the tower. Tony's crossed arms dropped to his sides and turned to face the girl that looked so sad.

"I mean, look at me." Skylar rose her dangerous hands that created ice. "I don't think anyone wants to deal with this. I don't even wanna." She sighed a little, looking down. "So it's okay if you tell me to leave."

That was foolish. Why wouldn't she'd even thought that Tony wouldn't accept her. He's a superhero for crying out loud! Tony has to deal with this stuff. It's his job he signed up for the first time he wanted to save people with that iron suit. He admired the girl very much, really. She was an intelligent kid for being able to put objects together at scratch, and out of things that appeared to be broken.

"Kid, I have to live with this sort of things that happened with me." Stated Tony, who took a breath before sitting next to the girl that tensed up at out close Tony was from touching her freezing hands. "Plus Peter here will yell at me if I'd even thought about telling you to leave." He directed his gaze at Peter who nodded, agreeing.

"Are you sure?" Skylar asked the man, looking back up at him with sad and confused eyes. She knew he was a busy man. He was Iron Man and including Tony Stark, who changed how the world is now. Skylar was just a kid. She couldn't really matter for Tony.

The way Skylar had to ask if he was sure the kid was no bother to him worried Tony. She was a strong girl who didn't need any second guessing for herself. But because she went through so much added how much the lovely girl felt unloved and unwanted.

"The Hell I am sure. I always know when I'm sure. I'm Tony Stark, kid." Tony instantly told Skylar, "I'm pretty sure that I want to help you as much as Peter does too."

Skylar felt silly, she shouldn't have asked that question to begin with. Skylar was only there because of Peter, and Peter cared about Skylar. If Peter cares about something Tony ended up having to care about it too. But she felt relieved she wasn't going to be kicked out yet, all she wanted was to be able to feel safe now.

"But what's happening with me? I don't know I can handle all this. What do I have, powers? I don't want them. I could hurt someone. I could hurt them without meaning to. I punched Flash, and I'm pretty sure I hurt him more than a normal punch would. I'm turning out to be a monster, a freak." Skylar convinced herself. She didn't like that she looked different after a giant spider bit her that showed up out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by being a freak, Sky?" Peter widened his eyes, shaking his head. "You're not a monster or a freak. Sure, you punched Flash in the face. But Flash was always being mean to everyone, but you did a right thing for making him shut up in your own Sky way."

"Nobody's going to want me, Pete-Brain. No one." Skylar ran her fingers through her hair and then let out a sigh. "I'm not going back to that awful place, I'd rather be homeless." Skylar admitted. She remembered how it was when she waited for someone to take her in. Not every parent who adopts a kid there had no idea what was going on there. Kids would clean when the workers sit just there, discussing how no one would adopt them. But when someone came by it was the hardest, because everyone had to act all perfect and act like everything was good there.

"I want you, kid." Tony told the girl, who widened her eyes in shock. "I mean, if you want to deal with me for the rest of your life is fine. I'm sure Pepper and Peter would agree." Tony shrugged.

"Does that mean she'd actually be my sister?" Peter shouted delightfully. "Sky, you could actually be my sister, I'd have a real sibling and it's great because you're already my best friend!" Peter smiled brightly at her.

"If the kid wants, Pete." Tony gently reminded him calmly, understanding of why Skylar would say no. Tony already knew at trying to parent. He only started to care and act like a parent when he met Peter. Surprisingly, when Tony realized that he saved Peter's life one time at Stark Expo when Peter was just a little kid. It made Tony end up realizing if he wasn't there, Peter would have been… gone, never to become Spider-Man.

"I-..." Skylar stuttered over her words. "I don't-..." Skylar blinked a little, trying to see if all this was just a dream. "Okay… Yeah, sure." Skylar gave a faint smile. It was the first one since she arrived here.

Peter was actually pretty excited, though. He already cared about Skylar like a sister, so now it would be official! Even now, he felt bad for her after everything that just happened. But he was still thankful. He was always the only child, and now he had someone who understood what he went through.

"Okay. I'll make sure that's official as fast as possible. Welcome home, Frosty." Tony actually produced a smile and stood. "I'll go talk to Pepper, behave yourselves, kids." Tony warned before he left the living area.

"Isn't that great, Sky. I know it really isn't because you just lost Trish- but still. It's basically a full family of superheroes. Me, of course Tony and your just starting to be." Peter explained.

"Going to be? I don't think so, Pete. I'm pretty certain I'd be the black sheep here." Skylar shook her head, shrugging.

"But I got bit by a spider, I got powers. But then you got bit by a giant spider, and now you got extremely cool powers. Yeah, I have spidey-sense and can climb on walls, but I just created my webs."

Skylar blinked a little. Peter seemed extremely enthusiastic that Skylar would be staying, but saying that she might end up being some hero with powers she didn't even want was surprising. How could she be a hero when all she did was cause trouble?

"I punched someone, Peter, I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw." Skylar shook her head. "Superheroes don't punch people who make them mad."

"I think that's what a superhero basically does…" Peter shrugged. "But we have a better reason than punching random people, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Spider-Bro." Skylar nodded, but froze when Peter was staring at her, smiling brightly. "What… what did I say?"

"You said Spider-Bro." Peter giggled, excited and proud that Skylar already called him bro, like siblings would.

"Oh-" Skylar blinked a little. "Sorry- I guess it just slipped in, I didn't mean to call you that." Skylar apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You're my Spider-Sis! The... Spider-lings." Peter admitted, crossing his arms with pride by creating the very spider-ific word.

"Yeah, right." Skylar rolled her eyes some. She relaxed some on the couch, folding her arms across her chest and let out a gentle sigh.

That's when Peter's phone starting ringing, it was… MJ. He cleared his throat. Skylar lifts an eyebrow as he answered. "Heeey, MJ. What's up?" Peter asked.

"Hey, loser. Ned is with me..." That's when Ned's voice shouted a hello from the other end of the line. "We heard what happened with Sky. Is she… okay?" MJ asked cautiously. Peter looked at Skylar.

"I'm fine, don't worry guys." Skylar spoke for Peter.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I wouldn't be if my mom died." MJ questioned Skylar.

"I'm fine." Skylar repeated more firmly. "I will be fine, just stop worrying."

"But what happened?" Ned asked. MJ and he knew that Trish died, but didn't know exactly how.

Skylar froze slightly, looking down.

"It doesn't matter guys. Sky doesn't want to talk about it." Peter answered for Skylar. "We'll see you later."

"Bye." Ned was the only one who replied before MJ hung up, frustrated.

Peter put his phone away. "Are you okay?" Peter urged her softly, noticing the sudden change of Skylar's expression. "It's okay if you're sad-"

"I'm not sad! I'm fine." Skylar wiped a crystalized tear off her cheek. "I have to be fine, right? That's what you said, we're going to be okay."

There was a reason why Peter informed her that we're going to be okay. He wouldn't want Skylar to suffer all alone, so he would suffer with her if he had to. If she was going to be okay all alone, she was going to break.

"Can I hug you?" That was the question where Peter's voice was soft as ever, he wanted to be sure if it was okay wrapping his arms around his new founded sister. He didn't want to invade her personal space.

Skylar nodded slowly. "I don't care." She gave a shaky breath as she let Peter hug her carefully. Skylar suddenly felt all warm. She didn't really feel too hot or cold, but she felt as if all the sadness just went away by that one simple but brotherly hug. A spider-ling hug.

"Okay, so we're going to have to head out tomorrow…" Pepper's voice came by while Tony's voice followed, it was weird, they were in the other room and Skylar swore she couldn't be able to hear them a minute ago like that.

"It can't happen today?" Tony asked. Only little distress in his usual calm and collected voice.

"It's for the best, Tony." Pepper replied calmly but a hint of sadness. The poor girl probably just needs a day of letting her sink in the feeling that her only parent-figure just died."

That made Skylar's heart sink back down in coldness. Peter had a feeling that she heard them like he did, because he squeezed her a little tighter. It was true, Trish wasn't coming back just like her parents didn't.

Skylar carefully pulled away from Peter when she heard the two adults enter the room together.

"We set up your room you'll be staying in, Skylar." Pepper smiled down at the girl. "I'm glad you'll be staying with us. How about I'll get you a change of clothes and show you to your room." Pepper suggested.

Skylar nodded a little. "Okay, thanks." She stood as Pepper carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and lead the way. They were a few distances away from the boys when Pepper spoke once more.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sweetie. I'm glad we can help you." Pepper looked at Skylar. Who nodded.

"Thank you, Miss. Potts, really. I miss her, but I'll get over it. Like I got over it with my parents." Skylar stated so simple that it made Pepper let out a gentle sigh.

Pepper opened a door to a room, it was a decent large room but Skylar guessed it was only a guest room. She didn't mind it, really. She wanted to sleep even though she didn't feel fatigued. She just wanted to sleep and wave up, hoping that this was all just a nightmare. But it couldn't be one because everyone was being so kind to Skylar.

"The clothes are on the bed. I hope it's alright for you." Pepper noted, looking at the girl who nodded again.

"They're fine. Thanks." Skylar replied politely, turning and facing Pepper and gave a slight smile. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well." Pepper smiled and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

That's when Skylar dropped on the bed and shook, feeling more frozen tears falling down her cheeks as she started to sob. She thought she already cried enough at that old apartment that she stayed with Trish. She tried not crying when she was in the car, she tried not to cry when she arrived at the tower where Tony decided it was best for him to live in it again, she tried not to cry when Peter hugged her.

Skylar didn't want to be this sad like this in front of the people who helped her. She didn't want to cry or bother Tony, Pepper, or Peter. She was confused on why Tony told her he wanted her. Maybe it was all because of Peter and he really didn't want her. But he did seem more eager to get her fully adopted right away, but it was most likely because he didn't want to deal with it the other day. But Tony was good and he wouldn't do that.

Skylar shifted her gaze slowly out to the opened window that showed all the lights of the buildings and stars while the breathtaking sunset made the sky so beautiful. Maybe she'll just leave, maybe she could just jump out of this high tower. But that'll make Peter sad and she didn't want to leave him sad and then making Tony mad at her from dying.

"Why are you crying, Miss Hower?" A voice called out from the ceiling?

Skylar jumped, looking around the room. She was trying to figure out where the voice came from. "Who are you?"

"I am FRIDAY, Mr. Stark's AI system."

"You're… Okay. So you're everywhere at the tower?"

"Yes I am, I monitor and insist for people in the Stark Tower."

Skylar sighed, that defeat the purpose of trying to jump off the tower. "Okay." Skylar wiped away her tears.

"Would you like me to send Tony over? You seem distressed, and he made me sure to tell you that he would come to you if you need anything."

"Oh, no no no. That's unnecessary, Tony can't know I've been crying in my room."

"Why is that, Miss. Hower?" FRIDAY asked the girl in question.

"Please just call me Sky. You make me feel older…" Skylar told FRIDAY. "But Tony can't know because he can't worry about me, he doesn't need to worry about me." Skylar sighed.

That's when Skylar blinked in realization. "He can look back at this, can't he?" Skylar asked the AI.

"Yes. I might need to inform you that Tony Stark is on the way to your room."

"Oh shit." Skylar sighed and ran a hand down her face. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, I guess."

Tony came from the door, with a frown in his expression but he let out a small sigh. "You've met FRIDAY, I'm assuming." Tony came and sat at the edge of the bed.

Skylar nodded. "She's pretty cool, though."

"You froze part of the bed, Frosty. Talk to me, kid. Don't tell me that your just fine because I still can see those tears in your eyes." Tony looked at the girl.

Skylar took a moment to reply, but she let out a sigh as she relaxed some. "I can't sleep. I couldn't sleep since the spider bit me and it's scaring me. I also miss Trish. I miss her because she was the mother I never had even though I had my mother my whole life before she died. I want to sleep and wake up hoping all of this is just some nightmare. I can't wake up."

"Maybe we have to run some test of what the spider exactly done to you, Frosty. Plus it's new, I get it. You look like Snow White but whiter, and you freeze things like this bed." Tony pointed to the frozen part of the bed where Skylar's hands laid.

"Sorry." Skylar replied sheepishly and rested her hands on her knees. "I'm just scared I'm going to hurt someone, though. Peter's been excited and calling us the Spider-lings thinking I'd end up some hero like you guys." Skylar looked at Tony. "I'm no hero."

"You want to be one?" Tony asked the girl. "Yes or no, do you want to be a hero?" Tony asked again.

"Yes… but-"

Tony cut Skylar off. "Okay, be a hero. I can help you be one. Peter can help you. Try getting some rest and tomorrow we'll start right after we get you fully adopted."

Skylar being a hero?


End file.
